Prankster In Love
by SB-420
Summary: When new girl, Lauren, enters a new life at school, school prankster Charmy will do all he can to win her heart, and with his friends, Carlos and Anna, by his side, he can't possibly fail... Can he? COMPLETE!
1. Charmy The School Prankster

_**PRANKSTER IN LOVE**_

**Before you say anything, yes, the title is rather corny. Forgive me for this, but I was just plain desperate.**

**Anyway. Yes, I am putting Final Destination: Sonic Style on hold because of writer's block; just like I wrote Operation Assistance because I had writer's block with Death Station.**

**... That, **_**and**_** I feel that if I don't write this or get this going, I'm gonna forget it.**

**I hope that Bloody will forgive me for placing my gift for her as a now second priority.**

**This story shall, of course, be a romance. I like to think my romances as a break from my dark side; it allows me to be creative with my brighter side.**

**This shall also introduce yet another OC, but she'll not be an official OC unless I use her again. She's called Lauren the Bee. Hey! There's a clue about who else will be in here.**

**And for the fans, Carlos and Anna will be in there as well... What? You really thing I'd leave them out? I love them! I made Carlos because he's, in a way, me. And Anna, well, I based that on my sister, who also happens to be called Anna.**

**Final notice, I'm going to attempt to sneak my own comments in to make it look like part of the story. XT-421 did this brilliantly.**

**Anyway, on with the show as they say.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>_

_**CHARMY THE SCHOOL PRANKSTER**_

"Come on! Get zat ass of yours moving!" The German Gym class teacher, Mr. Von Struben, shouted from the middle of the track as he watched the tired, weary students jog lazily around the length of the 400 metre track, trying desperately not to switch to a walk.

You viewers may ask yourselves, 'Why are they not allowed to walk?' Well then I'll tell you; Mr. Von Struben said that anyone who walks for even 2 seconds would do an extra lap of the track.

This, naturally for teenagers, was pure torture.

Amongst the split crowd, 3 friends ran side-by-side chatting along as they jogged the track; Carlos the Lion, his girlfriend, Anna the Lion, and their friend, Charmy the Bee, all wearing the same uniform; a blue rugby shirt with a yellow stripe running across the centre, navy blue jogging bottoms and some trainers.

Charmy was having a tough time keeping up with the two lions as he began to lag behind them. "How many times have I said this? But God fuck my size!" he cursed to himself as he went into sprint mode, trying frantically to catch up with Carlos and Anna.

When he caught up with the two, he looked over towards Mr. Von Struben, who was looking the other way giving a loud lecture to an unlucky student who he'd caught walking.

He smiled at this as he started up his wings, which gently flew him up into the air and propelled him along the track in time with his two friends.

Charmy sighed contentedly. Whenever Mr. Von Struben wasn't looking, he'd relax his aching legs by simply flying along the track.

It was a shame that this module was only active once a year. Charmy had gotten used to Cross Country in a way that didn't bother him as much as it used to.

"Hey Charmy!" Shouted Carlos from _way_ behind Charmy, who glanced back to find that he'd flown ahead, leaving Carlos and Anna behind to catch up.

A blush found its way onto Charmy's face as he waited for the two to catch up. He was about to begin jogging again when Mr. Von Struben pressed the button on his bullhorn, releasing a sound that could deafen at close range.

"Time's up!" he shouted to all the students, who began to walk exhaustedly back towards him. "Give me your lap times and go get changed!"

At that point, everyone's ears pricked up as they began running towards him, eager to just get changed and go.

Charmy started up his wings again and began to fly over, leaving Carlos and Anna behind. "C'mon!" he shouted.

Carlos smiled with curiosity. "Why? What's the rush?"

Charmy pulled his innocent face, his eyes shifting left and right with his lips slightly pouted. "Oh... No reason..." he lied.

Anna chuckled as she blew the hair out of her face. "I know that look. You boys had better tell me about it." she threatened jokingly.

The two boys chuckled.

"Don't worry. We will." Charmy said as they approached Mr. Von Struben. "Charmy. 4." he said quickly as he hovered past him, Mr. Von Struben taking note.

"Carlos. 4."

"Anna. 4."

They sauntered past him, catching up with Charmy, as they made their way towards the changing room.

* * *

><p>"Okay. So you'll tell me all about it, right?" Anna asked as the trio walked down the steps.<p>

"Yep. And trust me; it's going to be epic." Charmy enlightened, the essence of excitement glimmered in his eyes.

"Don't worry. Group hug." Carlos suggested as they all came in for a group hug. "Charmy. You go on ahead. I'll be there in a sec."

Charmy nodded in agreement as he fluttered through the door and into the small corridor. Once inside, he let himself float to the ground, his legs in front of him and his back against the wall.

"I may be small, but I'm smart enough to know that they're probably having a smooch and a kiss and whatnot." he guessed distressingly. "I just wish I had someone to hold, to kiss... To enjoy life with..." he reached up to wipe a single tear away. **(A/N: Awwwwwwwwww.)**

The door opened as Carlos stepped in excitedly. "Are you ready?"

The instant the door opened, Charmy's mood immediately changed to his happy act. He did this most of the time, just to keep the questions off his back "Yeah. I was just waiting for you."

As Charmy got up, Carlos pushed the other door open. Noises of everyday chattering filled Charmy's ears.

One kid spotted Charmy walk in. "Hey Charms. Whatcha got today?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah. C'mon. Tell us." Another kid popped up.

Charmy did nothing. He just stood there, as if here were waiting. He then put one hand up in the air. Everyone in the changing room stopped and looked at his hand, everyone knowing the inevitable.

He then slowly curled his fingers up, one-by-one, as if signalling a countdown. At the last moment when the last finger went down, the changing room lights flickered and a thunderous scream of shock was heard from the office of Mr. Von Strubel, as if Charmy knew when everything was going to happen.

Everyone cheered. Another prank had been pulled off. And who better to do it, then the school prankster himself.

Carlos turned to face Charmy. "200." he announced proudly.

"200 PRANKS!" Charmy cheered with the same amount of pride.

The whole room erupted with cheers. Charmy, otherwise known as the school prankster, had pulled of his 200th prank.

Everyone began to exit the changing room, high-fiving Charmy on the way out as he and Carlos got changed. He was well known over the school for his pranks on the teachers.

"Come on. We better be off. Anna's waiting for us." Carlos suggested, swinging his shoulder bag over his... Well... Shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go." Charmy placed his backpack on and the two exited the room.

They walked out the door and found Anna waiting for them with a huge smile on her face. "Off to the M?"

The two boys nodded as the trio began their little journey to the Millennium Block, or the M Block as everyone called it, ignoring the charred, smoking teacher on the floor, twitching occasionally.

* * *

><p><strong>Well. I'm proud of that.<strong>

**As you can see, Mr. Von Struben has been ************ by none other than the school prankster, Charmy. I'll leave you to guess what happened.**

**This is set at my school by the way. I'm picturing this at my school.**

**~SB-420 ;)**

**Date: 5/08/2011**

**Time: 15:40**


	2. Lunch Time

_**PRANKSTER IN LOVE**_

**Hey. Sorry for the slight wait, I've had to clear up some past images and memories and sort them all out... That sort of thing.**

**But, I'm back in the game... Did I tell you that this is set at my school? If I did, then I'll try to be as descriptive as I possibly can. Some description will be included in the story, other in the A/N:'s.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>_

_**LUNCH TIME**_

The sun was beating down against the cloudless, blue sky as Carlos, Anna and Charmy placed their bags down against the wall of the Millennium Block, or, to the teens that hung out there, the M Block.

As Charmy began to place his headphones into his ears, Carlos remembered something to tell him.

"Hey Charms." he said.

"Yeah?" Charmy took his headphones away from his ears to listen.

"Apparently, we got a new girl in school." he enlightened, hiding the truth about this new kid.

As Charmy was chewing on his gum that he had started as they were walking to the M Block, he wrapped it around his tongue and blew a bubble of reasonable size.

He took his tongue and licked it off. "Well then... I think we should give him the greeting he won't forget." he suggested, unaware of what Carlos has mentioned the word, 'her'.

"Her."

"What?"

"I'm just saying. 'He's' a her." Carlos grinned at Charmy's cock up.

Charmy gave himself a facepalm while cursing to himself for his gaffe.

"I'd think you'd like her." Anna popped up.

Charmy cocked an eyebrow in interest. "Why?" he leaned forwards in anticipation.

Anna just giggled to herself. "Oh no reason." she lied, just like Charmy had in 4th period. **(A/N: At our school, we have 6 periods. 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** are split up with a break time. 4****th**** and 5****th**** are split up by lunch time, which is the current time in the story.)**

"Well, there are plenty of chicks around this school. What makes _her_ so special?" Charmy asked cockily.

Carlos and Anna looked at each other, grinning deviously.

"Nothing. Never mind." Carlos said after a moment as he and Anna began to make their way to the back of the M Block to where all their other friends were hanging out.

Charmy started his wings and began to hover over to the back of the M Block, eager to see his other friends, besides Anna and Carlos.

His friends came in sight as they were sat on the slope that lead down towards the tennis courts.

"Hey Jack! Molly! Sophie! Chloe!" he called out, speeding up slightly.

On the slope, Jack, the red lion, was cuddling Molly, the orange and black tiger who was snuggling back up with Jack. Sophie, a violet cat was texting her friend Chloe, a silver hedgehog who was sat right next to her. **(A/N: These are some of my real friends... Of course, not the fact that their animals, but they are some of my best friends... Well... Jack and Molly. I'll try and build up their personality.)**

They all looked towards their oncoming friend and smiled warmly.

"Hey Charmy." Jack welcomed, patting the patch of grass beside him, ushering him to sit down beside him.

Charmy deactivated his wings and he descended gently onto the grass next to Jack, resting his head in his hands and closing his eyes, sighed warmly as the sun mildly began to warm him up.

"So, did you do it?" Molly asked, lifting her head from Jack's chest.

Charmy opened one eyes and turned his head slightly. "Of course. They don't call me the school prankster for nothing. I always keep my pranks." he informed merrily.

Sophie then got up and sat down next to Charmy. "You know. I always liked pranksters. And you are one very sexy prankster." she said jokingly. **(A/N: Oh jeez. I was actually close to barfing. No joke.)**

"Oh piss off Sophie." Charmy chuckled whilst pushing Sophie down the hill in annoyance. "Besides. You know that I'm gonna get someone when I feel like it. You, I'm afraid, are not the one for me."

"I was just joking." Sophie dusted herself off and walked back up the hill and resumed her place next to Chloe.

"Yeah. Well next time, don't!" Charmy warned with annoyance in his voice. He then sighed crossly; his good times always had to be spoiled by Sophie. She did this every time. Why?

He sighed again. "Ugh. I'm going to the snackie. Anyone coming with me?" he turned to leave before any of the 4 could answer.

There was a small silence between the 4 friends. Jack then look across at Sophie with an annoyed expression on his face. "You know how he doesn't like that!"

* * *

><p>Charmy was in line chatting to some 'fans' of his work. It seemed that Charmy had rather a huge crowd of fans, but if he was honest, he didn't give two shits about it. He just did his pranks for a laugh.<p>

Suddenly, a hand was put behind him and some of his 'fans', ordering them to go inside to the Cafeteria.

As the other students ran inside to get some trays, Charmy just floated along calmly. Collecting his tray, he went in for his usual, a gingerbread man and an orange and mango J2O, which was what he got.

He entered the line for paying, tapping his foot in midair, oblivious to the fact that he was still floating. He swiped his lunch card and the dinner lady tapped the computer screen and pressed the 'Done' button.

Charmy decided to leave his tray behind as he wasn't staying in to eat. He walked out of the back door that lead to the Canopy, which was basically an area of concrete slabs, covered by a canopy, where the 'coolest' students hung out.

You see, at this school, kids were 'assigned' areas to hang out, depending on how cool you were. **(A/N: I don't really know whether 'assigned' is the right words there.)** When you were at the school for long enough, then it was a rather easy system to understand.

Basically, there were 4 sections: The Canopy, which was where all of the 'coolest' students hung out, the M Block, which was where all of the 'mid-class', or 'plain cool' students hung out, the Science Block, or the S Block, where all of the... Nerds, boffins and freaks hung out. **(A/N: In case you're wondering why I left an ellipses there, well... Since this is the school that I go to, I fit into both the M Block **_**and**_** the S Block. People consider me to be more the S Block type, however, I say differently.)**

And the fourth section was the rest of the school, which was where the loners and the wonderers... Wondered. **(A/N: Again... Guilty.)**

Charmy was _supposed_ to hang out at the Canopy, but everyone there were, in his eyes, snot-nosed snobs! **(A/N: True fact.)** He preferred the M Block because it was more suited to him, and he respected that.

Charmy ascended above the stairs, hovering at head height with everybody else, before turning right towards the M Block.

As he entered the main corridor, he got a small chance to admire the work of the corridor. To the left of him were the lockers, 150 to be exact. Each and every single one of them had locks on them, meaning that they were taken. To the right of him, the principal, Ms. Crosher, had decorated the boards with the many, many, _many_ achievements that CBEC had earned over its life. **(A/N: CBEC stands for Casterton Business & Enterprise College, which is my school. Descriptions in this are real, as in they are actually at the school. And I'm sorry that I'm putting so many authors' notes in.)** They were placed up beside the Finance Office, where cheques and forms were handed in for trips and surveys, etc.

Further up ahead, the Main Hall stood proudly. Charmy took a sneak peek behind the blue door to see students mucking about on the stage. He chuckled to himself as he carried on past the Main Office.

He respected that there were little groups of students dotted about the corridor, so he lifted himself up so that he was about half a metre above average head height.

He pushed the door and was just about to finish his little journey when the bell rung, or to put it, bell_s_, as they were all over the school.

He pushed his final door open to reveal all the M Block students beginning to put their bags on and walk to their 5th period lessons.

He floated over the barrier and collected his bag, students chattering and clamouring their way past him.

"Hey Charmy! What 'ave we got now." Carlos' voice yelled above the noise of the chat from the others.

Charmy turned around to see Carlos and Anna walking towards him, hand-in-hand. "Uh..." he quickly shoved his hand into one of his blazer pockets and peered at his school timetable. "Chemistry." he informed the two, hiding his jealousy for the hand-in-hand. It was almost as if they knew about it and were teasing him.

"Ah crap! That's just what I need!" Carlos complained. Chemistry wasn't his favourite subject, unless they were using the Bunsen Burners.

"You're forgetting something... We'll be burning." Carlos' mood instantly changed. Happy as Charmy was when his pranks were pulled off, he yanked Anna and Charmy's hands and raced towards the S Block.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" he cheered, slightly upset that Anna was in a different class.

But that thought was burned with the thought of what they'll be burning as he raced on towards the S Block, Anna and Charmy closely en route.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was certainly longer than I expected.<strong>

**Now, as you're probably wandering, yes, all of those things I said about the school are real, even the bloody timetables!**

**And, if I may, I just want to inform you on my personal thoughts and personalities of Jack, Molly, Sophie and Chloe, who, again, do exist.**

**Jack: Jack, being one of my best friends, is worthy of many thoughts. I could rant on about him for a long time, but I'll try and keep it short.**

**He's tall, **_**really**_** tall, but he has one heck of a big heart. He is always there for me when I'm feeling blue, and I don't know whether he's pretending or not, but he seems to take interest of most of my interests. If he in pretending, then he does it really well. But, I mean, he has to, since he's taking a Drama course for GCSE.**

**Molly: Not so tall, but again, she has such a big heart. Like Jack, she is always there when I'm feeling blue. She seems to enjoy life as much as Jack. Together, they have turned me around to face the brighter side of life. And yes, the two are going out with each other, just like I said in the chapter. I may get a bit envious of their relationship, since I am not currently in one, but I prefer to keep that side secret.**

**Sophie: Well... She's just a friend. Not like Jack and Molly, but she's OK in my book.**

**Like I said in the chapter, yes, she does know that I get easily flustered when it comes to flirting, and she does it to me often as a joke, although sometimes, I get a bit angry with her.**

**Chloe: She is more like me than the others in one way. She is extremely quiet. She may be more sociable than me, but she's a good friend.**

**If either of you 4 are reading this, I want to thank you for turning me around. At first, I was more dark and unsocial, but you 4 have, in a way, cured me.**

**~SB-420 ;)**

**Date: 9/08/2011**

**Time: 19:43**


	3. Love  Crazy Stunts

_**PRANKSTER IN LOVE**_

**Heya! Sorry for the delays, I've just had to wrap up my gift. Anyway, this is the chapter where I get to introduce Lauren... And this is where Charmy will go absolutely smitten.**

**Again, I shall be as descriptive as I can with the school premises and whatnot.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>_

_**LOVE = CRAZY STUNTS**_

"Alright, bags in the bag rack and your 6 P's out on the tables." The science teacher, a blue dragon called Mr. Mangham, instructed as his class went into the room, the air smelling of chemicals and fire.

Carlos and Charmy got their 6 P's out, which were, as Mr. Mangham called them, _P_encil, _P_en, _P_encil Case, _P_-rubber, _P_-ruler and _P_lanner, and took their seats at the back of the class, eager to get up again and burn random chemicals and cause havoc and mayhem. **(A/N: Yes, Mr. Mangham does exist and **_**yes**_**, he does have those 6 P's. Don't ask why though...)**

Chemistry was the class where Carlos and Charmy could be 'unleashed'. There was always an accident that happened in chemistry, and it usually involved Carlos and Charmy, which was the reason that the two had to have their timetables remixed so that they only had one lesson of chemistry per week.

But all off that was about to change for Charmy.

"Jeez. C'mon, just tell us to get ready and burn." Carlos mumbled, his body jumping up and down in anticipation.

Charmy noticed this and tried to settle the eager lion. "Relax dude. It's not like we're doing something _that_ exciting."

"Um... Charmy?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think you remember, but we're burning hydrogen balloons."

Charmy's mouth drooped to the floor. Hydrogen balloons? He smiled devilishly as this window of opportunity. His perfect chance to cause yet even more mayhem.

"Right class..." Mr. Mangham was interrupted when a knock came from the door. "Come in." The door opened and a white fox came in.

"Ah, what can I do for you Ms. Fraser?" Mr. Mangham welcomed, yet he rudely refused to walk up to her.

"Mr. Mangham, you have a new student joining your class." Ms. Fraser enlightened.

"Ungh..." Mr. Mangham seemed to always have a distained hatred for new students joining his class late. **(A/N: True fact.)** "Fine. Go sit her next to Charmy." he said disapprovingly as he turned back to the rest of the class to explain what they were doing in today's class.

"Go on. I'll leave you to settle in." Ms. Fraser turned away and walked back to her office.

The door re-opened and the new kid, a female anthropomorphic, bee buzzed in quietly. Because it was a non-uniform day, which happened once in 100 years... Or something along those lines, she wore a yellow tank top, which matched her traditional black and yellow fur, and also enlarged her boobs slightly, blue denim jeans and pink and white sneakers. Her hair was an auburn colour that flowed smoothly down the sides of her face.

However, Charmy didn't see this girl as any of the others, but as 'the one'. At was almost as if his prayers had been answered; prayers that he had prayed not even 1 hour ago.

He was completely smitten by her looks, and those eyes... Those deep, dark emerald green eyes. Yes. She was the one. She had to be.

But whilst Charmy was under the infatuation, Carlos glanced at him and had to keep his laugh from escaping. He had expected this moment, and took a silent picture of Charmy, who was still lovesick.

Eventually, he leaned over to Charmy. "Lauren." he whispered in Charmy's ear, making his shake his head, trying to come back to reality.

"What?" Charmy came back to reality and looked at Carlos, a dumb expression on his face.

Carlos was surprised that Charmy hadn't felt embarrassed, but he will. "Her name's Lauren."

Charmy thought for a second, before glancing at Lauren, who was sat down next to some girls. It seemed that she liked to have a laugh, judging by how much giggling she was doing.

Suddenly, Lauren glanced up after the girls mentioning and pointing at Charmy, and their eyes met. Time seemed to slow down infinitely; neither could take their eyes away.

Suddenly, Carlos grabbed Charmy's hand and pulled him over to one of the side desks, once again, bringing him back to reality.

"Alright, get your equipment out and I'll leave you to it." Mr. Mangham said as he walked towards the door. "I have a small meeting that I cannot miss." With that, he left the room, leaving the room at the mercy of the students.

_Big_ mistake...

All of the boys and girls instantly went to opposite sides of the room; the girls were left to chat and gossip with each other about girly stuff, whilst the boys instantly gathered around Charmy, who was plotting his 201st prank. However, he also had a concealed objective, an objective that he could achieve, but _only_ if this prank was pulled off.

And that objective was to get the attention of Lauren.

"So Charms, whatcha got this time?" A white poodle asked, others chattering in agreement.

However, Charmy wasn't listening to them; he was brainstorming his plan in his mind, trying to figure out how to get Lauren's attention.

He looked up at Carlos, a question in his eyes. "Hey Carlos. Did sir say we were burning hydrogen balloons?"

"Uh... Yeah. Why?"

Charmy buzzed his way up onto the table, leant over and whispered what the plan was in Carlos' ear. Carlos' eyes widened. "It's crazy, it might just work," he stopped to draw a dramatic breath. "But won't that kill you?" he whispered cautiously.

"People do crazy things when they're in love." Charmy said in the same manner of cautiousness as Carlos, who sighed as he conceded in defeat.

Charmy then turned to all the others, who were gawping with anticipation, yet stupidity. "Ok. Carlos and I will set up the prank, so you can go do... Whatever it is you do." Charmy rolled his hands for effect.

The crowd shrugged and walked off to mess around or listen to music. Some even went to chat up the girls.

"Okay." Charmy said as he turned his attention back to Carlos. "I need a balloon, a clamp stand, a pipette and a small amount of acid in a beaker, about 10 mils."

Carlos nodded in acknowledgement as he turned and headed towards the practice rooms that were just on the other side of the room.

Charmy rubbed his hands cunningly. "And whilst he's doing that, I'll get myself the mat, the Bunsen burner, the matches, a splint and the hydrogen." he said as he went off to collect his required items.

* * *

><p><strong>5 Minutes Later<strong>

With the equipment set and ready to go, and Mr. Mangham _or_ a substitute teacher absent from the room, Charmy was nearly ready for his lovesick prank.

The Bunsen burner was connected the one of the many gas taps and the clamp stand had been placed above the nose of the burner.

Now all that was needed was for the hydrochloric acid to be inserted into the balloon, and then for the balloon to be blown up with the hydrogen, courtesy of the secret hydrogen tap on Mr. Mangham's desk that he had cleverly disguised as a regular gas tap.

Charmy carefully, and with steady hands, placed the acid, a few drops at a time, into the balloon. Within 2 minutes, the 10 millilitres of hydrochloric acid was successfully added into the balloon.

A tingle of excitement found its way from top to bottom of Charmy's spine as he made his approach on the disguised hydrogen tap. He wriggled the inflatable onto the tap, aided by the acid holding the balloon down, making sure that there were no gaps whatsoever.

The balloon began to inflate as Charmy twisted the switch that released the pressure valves, allowing the dangerous gas to travel up from the pressurised gas chamber, through the pipes and into the inflatable. **(A/N: Sorry if I sounded 'science-y', I just felt it would be appropriate.)**

The balloon was close to bursting when the valves were sealed again, allowing the balloon to stop from inflating any further.

Charmy carefully took the inflated balloon of the tap and skilfully did a knot at the exit of the balloon without any gas of acid spilling out.

Charmy, cautious and aware of the fact that acid and hydrogen don't really mix well together, carefully travelled over to the clamp stand where Carlos was leant against the side of the desk, waiting for the prank to take immediate action.

"I still don't think you should do this Charms." Carlos warned, anxious for his best friend.

But Charmy seemed to be slightly blinded by love. He assumed that if he didn't take drastic action, then his only chance at love would be gone forever.

"Now, I need this to look like an accident. Did anyone see me put the acid and hydrogen in?" Charmy questioned as he clamped the balloon down with the clamp stand, the balloon rising up steadily.

"Nope. Everyone was too occupied to even notice. It seems that everyone's forgotten about the prank." Carlos enlightened, still incredibly nervous for his friend's safety, but he knew it would be futile to try and stop him.

"Then you get the matches, and I'll have the splint ready."

_Ska-ritch__!_

The matchstick was set alight instantly as Carlos brought it closer to the wooden splint. When the flame was passed, Carlos quickly extinguished it and readied the gas tap.

Charmy steadily carried the burning splint to the nose of the Bunsen burner. He nodded, giving Carlos the signal to turn the gas tap on.

_WHOSH!_

"Take cover!" Charmy shouted as he and Carlos ducked into the clamp stand shelter.

...

...

Nothing...

Charmy carefully lifted his body onto the table, Carlos close behind.

"Huh?" Charmy cocked his head; the balloon should have exploded by...

_BANG!..._

***Gasps* Charmy! Oh no... The balloon's exploded in his face. Stay tuned for the aftermath.**

**Speaking of school, I am now back at school. *Groans* I don't wanna go to school tomorrow.**

**But, that's life.**

**Until next time, cheerio.**

**~SB-420 ;)**

**Date: 05/09/2011**

**Time: 17:53**


	4. Hospital Love

_**PRANKSTER IN LOVE**_

**Now before you read on, I just want to notify you on something: This would usually be the chapter where I say that this is the final chapter.**

**Well... If I'm 100% honest, I don't know whether or not I'm gonna add another chapter to this or not.**

**Looks like we'll have to find out together...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>_

_**HOSPITAL LOVE**_

_BEEP..._

"_Is he going to be okay?"_

_BEEP..._

"_I don't know. He looks pretty injured. He looks like he might make it if he's lucky."_

_BEEP..._

"_Are you kidding! He has to survive! He has to!"_

_BEEP..._

"_Well, it looks like we're about to find out. He's coming out."_

_BEEP..._

"Ungh..." Charmy moaned, struggling to open his eyes.

"_Charmy! Charmy!"_

"Wha...?" Charmy felt his body being shaken gently as he regained consciousness.

His eyes slowly opened, blinding him slightly due to the bright lights that hung over him. As he blocked the light with his hand, he looked over his right shoulder to see Lauren sitting on a chair next to his bed.

"Wha...? Lauren?" Charmy then realised that it would take a couple of moments to regain his speech, so he didn't say much after that.

Lauren chuckled slightly as she pushed some strands of her gorgeous auburn hair out of her face. "Hey. How'ya feelin'?" she asked quietly.

Charmy kept quiet for a second, playing back Lauren's speech patterns. She sounded a little horse, as if she'd been crying. He noted this mentally, but kept his gob shut about. He knew he could use it again in a few minutes.

"I dunno." he said as he placed his hand on his head, rubbing it slightly, feeling the bandage that was wrapped around his head. "What happened? How'd I get here?"

Lauren opened her mouth to speak, but someone else spoke for her.

"What you intended." Said an all too familiar voice.

Charmy turned his head around to see Carlos standing there with his back leant against the wall with his arms crossed. He glanced at Charmy and smiled. Propelling himself off of the wall with his shoulder blades, he walked over to Charmy's bed, pulling up a chair and sitting on it.

"I know that, but what happened _after_ that?" Charmy protested, eager to know what happened after the explosion.

"In short? You were blown back by the force of the explosion and knocked out when you flew into one of the filing cabinets." Carlos explained.

"What about you? I mean, you were stood up with me." Charmy asked again, his mind full of questions.

"I was blown back to, but I managed to catch myself before any major damage was caused."

Charmy cursed under his breath. But then he remembered something. "Hey! Where's Anna?"

Carlos' eyes widened. "Oh Anna? She didn't want to come for some reason. I guess she wouldn't want to see you like this." he assumed.

"Really? Why not?"

Carlos shrugged. "Girl issues." he answered simply.

Charmy nodded slowly, trying to take in what had just been explained. "How long have I been out?"

"That doesn't matter." Lauren said, receiving a confused glance from Charmy. "I mean, you have the entire summer holidays to recover."

Charmy nodded again, but then his eyes widened. "Hang on... I've been out... For a week?"

An awkward silence filled the room, giving Charmy the answer.

"Let's just say, you know that Mr. Mangham's file cabinet is made of steel?" Carlos started.

Charmy nodded.

"Well... You dented it." Lauren finished.

Another awkward silence filled the hospital ward.

"... Wow..." Charmy said as he broke the silence. "So, how _did_ I get here?"

Carlos gave an expecting glance at the female bee beside Charmy.

Lauren shuffled slightly, the explanation just dying to be released. Eventually, she couldn't take it any more. "Okay, I'll talk!" she shouted at Carlos, who had put pressure on her with the glance.

She turned back to Charmy, who had an eyebrow cocked up fractionally. "You see, after the explosion, everyone turned around to see you slump to the floor. Everyone but me was in shock, so I was the only one who could call an ambulance."

"Huh..." Charmy nodded his head slightly. "Well then tha... Wait a second! Why weren't you in shock?" His brow dipped down marginally, expressing a small frown.

A third silence echoed against the walls of the room.

"Carlos? Could you give us a few minutes of privacy, please?" Lauren asked politely.

Carlos shrugged and stood up. As he turned to leave, he peeked back at the two and outstretched his index finger and his thumb, making the shape of a gun. "Charms, I shall see you whenever you get yourself outta this joint. I'll happily come and pick you up."

Charmy smiled warmly at the lion as he exited the room, leaving just himself and Lauren.

"So..." Charmy slowly arched his neck to face Lauren. "Care to tell me why you weren't in shock?" he said deviously.

Lauren looked away in embarrassment, her cheeks flushing crimson red. She had, in a way, dreaded this moment, but she wasn't going to back down, not when she was so close. "You remember when we first made eye contact as I walked in the classroom?"

Charmy looked upwards, trying to recover the memory since the 'accident'. "Yeah, I got it." he said, the beautiful memory coming back to him.

Lauren's head turned ever so slightly, so that she could just reach eye contact. "Well, when it happened, it was as if I instantly knew everything about you; the pranks you played, the number of pranks you played..."she paused for dramatic effect. "And what you were going to do."

Charmy gently placed his hands of Lauren's. "So why didn't you warn me?"

"I didn't want to warn you. It was just a feeling, and I wanted to see if those events would unfold themselves." Lauren explained as she built up enough gut to make full eye contact. "And if they did, then I could work up some little thought of how to get _your_ attention."

Charmy's eyes widened. Knowing what was to come, he asked the question to trigger it. "Why were you trying to get my attention?"

Lauren was feeling really woozy right now, as if tens of thousands of butterflies had found their way into her stomach, and were now fluttering madly, trying to escape.

"Because when we made eye contact, I then realised that you were..." she couldn't quite finish her sentence, or at least, not yet.

"Were..." Charmy continued, rolling his hands around each other.

"... The one..." Lauren said quietly, but so only Charmy could just here it.

Charmy then laid back on his pillow, thinking everything over, hundreds of pick up lines whizzing through his head, but which one was the right one?

After a moment, he disregarded them all and just decided to tell her the truth.

"Lauren, these past few days have been rather uneventful, yet they have been the most eventful moments of my life."

Lauren looked back at the hospitalised bee. "What?"

Charmy smiled as memories began to flood his brain. "Before the lunchtime on the day you came here, I wished for someone who I could name 'the one'."

"What are you saying?"

"All I'm saying is that, in some sense, my wish came true." he said sweetly.

Lauren gasped silently. "You mean..."

"You." Charmy cupped Lauren's hands in his and gazed into her loving green eyes. "Lauren, ever since you walked in..." Charmy was cut off when Lauren suddenly pressed her lips up against his.

Charmy was in shock; one second, he was about to say the 3 most important words of his life, the next second, Lauren was saying his words, but with actions. He finally understood that saying, 'Actions speak louder than words.'

A moment passed, and Lauren and Charmy retracted their lips, neither regretting the life-changing action that they had just made.

"I love you..." Lauren whispered as she gently pressed her lips on his again, forcing him back onto the bed.

Meanwhile, unknown to the two lovers, Carlos was smiling warmly as he watched the scene unravelled itself through the window. "The deed is done."

"Indeed it is." said the black lioness that stood beside him, also smiling in happiness as he watched his friend find the woman of his dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww. So, Charmy and Lauren are now officially dating and turns out that Anna was there the whole time, but she wasn't in the room after all.<strong>

**The reason for that is strictly confidential.**

**Now, I need a favour: I don't know whether to add another chapter or not. So review it and say if you want another chapter up.**

**~SB-420 ;)**

**Date: 10/09/2011**

**Time: 09:55**


	5. Back To School

_**PRANKSTER IN LOVE**_

**Now, before I do anything, I just want you all to know that, despite what I said at the end of the last chapter, I am going to make this the final chapter for this. The reason for this is so that I can start '4eva: Carlos & Anna'.**

**This **_**may**_** be short, depending on what I can be bothered to write.**

**Without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, it has been a pleasure writing this story as, I hope, it has been for you reading it.**

**I give you... the final chapter...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHATPER 5<strong>_

_**BACK TO SCHOOL**_

**1****st**** September 2010**

The first day of a new academic year is never the easiest day of your life, but it does give you a chance for you to clean your slate and start anew.

For Charmy, nothing was the same... Except for one thing...

"So, what are your school year resolutions for this year, Charms?" Carlos asked as he walked up the road, his arm curled around Anna, who snuggled her head in his shoulders.

"Well, I might give up the pranks for now." Charmy responded, his hands supporting the back of his head as he walked on beside the 2.

Anna gave a silent gasp of shock. "Seriously? Why?"

Charmy looked up at her and smiled. "I don't think I ever gave you the _real_ reason behind my pranks, did I?"

Carlos and Anna shook their heads, secretly eager to discover his motivation.

"In short, I did it to get a girlfriend." he said simply. "I had to hide my jealousy from your love, so I decided to start playing pranks on those who were indeed lucky enough to have girlfriends."

The two said absolutely nothing. Now that they thought about it, they had been with Charmy for 4 years now, and everyone that he'd played pranks on _had_ a girlfriend.

"I get it now." Carlos said as he nodded slowly, realising the pattern.

"Same." Anna said as well, also realizing the pattern.

The trio reached the school and headed towards the Millennium Block, where they all dumped their bags by the side and went to greet their other friends.

However, as everyone was by the front and the right side of the building, Charmy sneaked himself around to the back, where someone newly special to him was waiting patiently.

"How long have you been here?" Charmy asked as he made his appearance know to the anthropomorphic bee who was in uniform. She wore a headphone in one ear, a white, fitted polo shirt, covered by a black blazer, a small, cute skirt and some smooth tights with small black trainers on.

The bee gave a yelp in surprise. "Charmy! Don't do that! You know I'm easily scared." she said, her voice high at first, but returned to its normal rate as she finished her sentence, or warning.

Charmy walked up to the bee and slung his arms around her, kissing her on the lips. "That was my last prank, Lauren. I'm giving it up."

Lauren chuckled happily. "I just got the text." she said, waving her phone around slowly, showing the text saying, 'Charms is giving up his pranks. He sed it was 2 get a gf. Lol'

Charmy cringed. Anna's speed texting still remained. "Remind me to delete that message off of Anna's phone."

"Nah." Lauren said light-heartedly.

The two were silent for a moment, both of them staring at each other lovingly as they stood their against the back of the block. Subconsciously, they started moving towards each other.

They would have made contact, that is, if the bell hadn't been heard.

The two backed away, but then temptation got the better of them, and they simply pecked each other.

"Shall we?" Charmy asked as he put his hand out, gesturing for her to take it.

"Of course." Lauren replied as she took the hand and they walked out from the shadows of the block and into the sunlight.

Carlos and Anna had already forgotten about Charmy and had left. But this didn't particularly bother Charmy. He had Lauren, and that was all he needed.

"Oh, by the way, I noticed that you got your hair dyed over the holidays." Charmy pointed out.

Lauren smiled as she ran two fingers between her newly dyed blonde hair. "Do you like it? It's actually my natural colour." she asked as she crouched down to get her bag.

"Would you think less of me if I said it's better than what you had last time?"

"Of course not." Lauren said as they walked up the slope, her head in his shoulders.

Charmy sighed contentedly. A new day, a new year. And with his girlfriend by his side, this year would be a breeze...

...

...

... Would it...?

* * *

><p><strong>Now, just because I ended it with a question, doesn't mean that there'll be a sequel to this. I have too much stuff to deal with first.<strong>

**Now I told you it would be short, but what a way to end such a beautiful story, don't you think?**

**I will be back **_**very**_** shortly with my new series, '4eva' The reason for that is because I have it written down, All I need to do is type it up and make a few alterations.**

**Until then, adios!**

**~SB-420 ;)**

**Date: 12/09/2011**

**Time: 17:25**


End file.
